1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for gauging a dimension of an object and, more particularly, to an apparatus in front of which an individual can position him-/herself to gauge a body dimension.
2. Background Art
Parents commonly take an interest in monitoring the changing height of their young boy or girl. Height scales are commonly provided in homes and in commercial establishments on walls, door frames, and other independent structures for this purpose. In their simplest forms, these height scales consist of an array of spaced graduations with height dimensions numerically identified in proximity thereto. These height scales are typically used by having the child back against the surface upon which the graduations are located. The height of the child is determined by identifying the particular graduation at which the top of the child's head aligns. The child is generally advised of his or her height which may be committed to memory. Alternatively, markings may be placed on the wall, or other structure, in the vicinity of the graduations, to identify the height of a particular child. Obviously, this latter practice is practical only if the height scale is provided in the user's own space.
In another form, a flexible sheet with graduations on a front surface thereof is utilized. The sheet may be rolled into a compact state for storage, when not in use.
Parents commonly do wish to have their children develop an awareness of their bodily growth. While monitoring using a basic height scale allows a parent to convey growth information to their child, this type of presentation is generally made in such a purely mechanical fashion that the information may not be intriguing to the child and consequently may not be retained.
To make the child's growth more interesting to him/her, it is known to adorn the region in the vicinity of the height scale with information, designs, or scenes that peak the interest of the child. This may generate more interest on the part of the child, in the process of regularly monitoring his/her height, as a consequence of which there may be greater awareness on the part of the child of his/her development.
Another dimension that has been added to the basic height scale is the inclusion of a mirror. The child is given additional incentive to use the height scale by reason of having the ability to see his/her reflected image in relationship to the graduations. This allows the child to see his/her height dimension in a more meaningful manner.
A common construction of these height measuring mirrors utilizes a rectangular piece of mirrored glass with the length dimension aligned vertically. The glass may be framed, as by a piece of wood, or the like, to contribute to its aesthetics. The framed mirror may be leaned against a wall, or other vertical structure, to support the same in a useable state. To avoid tipping of the framed mirror, the mirror is leaned against the wall or other structure at an angle to vertical. As a result, the measurements taken from the mirror may not be accurate. This arrangement also potentially results in an unsightly structure and one that is fairly obtrusive and prone to being inadvertently run into and/or tipped.
Alternatively, the framed mirror can be mounted from a vertically extending surface in the same manner as a framed picture is mounted. By reason of the potential weight of the framed mirror, fairly substantial mounting fasteners may be required.
With glass mirrors, it is common to apply adornment, as through painting, on the forwardmost, exposed surface of the glass. As such, the adornment is prone to being nicked or scratched and otherwise has a tendency to get an altered appearance over time. Eventually, the adorned mirror may become unsightly.
Another drawback with glass mirrors is that they are prone to breaking into a potentially dangerous form. A user could be injured under the weight of the mirror, as it tips, and/or by sharp edges resulting from broken pieces of the mirror.
The industry continues to seek out a design for a height scale that can be purchased economically, yet that will be aesthetically pleasing, convenient to use, and fully functional. At the same time, it is desirable to have all of the above attributes for the totality of the desired life of the height measurement structure, which typically may be from five to ten years.